


Beauty

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bishop could recognize beauty. You didn't last hundreds of years in this world without taking a stake to yourself if you couldn't see the rose among the bramble of thorns. But Bishop had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the soldier in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

James Bishop could recognize beauty. You didn't last hundreds of years in this world without taking a stake to yourself if you couldn't see the rose among the bramble of thorns. But Bishop had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the soldier in front of him.

At first, it was purely the admiration a man might have for a predator in their element, like a big game hunter marveling at a lion taking down a zebra before asserting superiority over the lesser creature and bringing home a head to mount on the wall as a memory. But Bishop would have more than just memories of his trophy in action once claimed.

However, by the time Bishop laid his beautiful creature down in a bed of their slaughter and waited for him to regain consciousness, he realized that there was more to his attraction than he had initially suspected. He studied Aidan's fine features, wanting to thumb over the new vampire's cheekbones and maybe even taste his lips. Bishop didn't, of course. He couldn't. He could only watch the glorious creature before him awaken, and craft him into the warrior he knew he could become, something to be proud of, even if he couldn't have him.

Bishop was content with that. For a while. A very long while by most perceptions. Hiding the very essence of what you were was an important skill to have as a vampire, some simple feelings weren't so terribly hard to hide. It wasn't like Bishop hadn't needed to conceal feelings like this before, either.

But all the times before, Bishop had been able to move on. He was able or forced to leave, or outlived the object of his secret desires. That wasn't so with Aidan. Aidan was always there, immortal beside him. There were times where the younger vampire was gone, off trying to come to terms with what he was, or fighting a war for his country as he had been when Bishop found him, but Aidan always returned, of his own will or at Bishop's urging.

Bishop had grown to love Aidan deeply.

And finally, it came to a point where that alone wasn't quite enough.

They were in the back of a van, a legitimate shaggin' wagon, pulled off onto a dirt road and into a clearing where it wouldn't be found before there was a chance to properly dispose of the bodies it contained and find a use for it.

The unfortunate group of young people riding in it had experienced a some engine trouble that none of them knew how to fix and when they had made a call to get assistance, they had misdialed and called Sapp and Sons. Bishop and Aidan got there before the mechanic did.

Before they had dug in, the van had smelled vaguely of sex and beer and pot smoke. Now, it just smelled like sweet, coppery blood, and Bishop and Aidan were both drunk on it, Bishop's inhibitions lowered more than he had allowed them to be in years.

"You've got some blood on your chin," Bishop chuckled as he leaned against the door of the van, looking at Aidan and studying his features, in particular the dimple on his chin and the bit of red liquid rolling down into it.

Aidan thumbed lazily across his chin, missing most of it, but smearing some, causing Bishop to notice the sharp contrast between the blood and Aidan's pale skin. "Did I get it?"

"No," Bishop shook his head, "let me." Without really thinking about it, he crossed the small space between them across from each other in the van and licked Aidan's chin.

The younger vampire only went wide-eyed, unsure of how to react.

Not receiving a negative reaction, Bishop continued. "You've got some on your cheek, too..." Another lick, the blond's tongue chasing the salty taste of Aidan's skin as much as the blood.

Aidan still didn't react.

"It's no wonder," Bishop pressed on as he let his tongue lap its way along Aidan's jaw, "not with the way you eat. The way you ripped out that pretty girl's throat. It was beautiful. You're beautiful, Aidan."

"...What?" Aidan said, his voice a whisper as he still didn't react to his maker, even as Bishop's hand settled briefly on his hip only to slide under his shirt and slowly start to push it up.

"You're beautiful," Bishop repeated, pulling back just slightly. "Absolutely beautiful. I saw it the day I turned you, and I've seen it every time I've looked at you since." The blond smiled and licked at his own lips. "You've got a bit more right... here." He leaned in licking at Aidan's lips.

That finally pulled a reaction from Aidan, a sudden parting of his lips that may have been to say something, but whatever he was going to say was quickly forgotten as Bishop took it as an invitation to slide his tongue in. Everything was blocked out as both vampires licked into each others' mouths, chasing the lingering the taste of blood and more.

Eventually, Bishop broke the kiss to pull Aidan's shirt off, revealing the expanse of his chest, which called out to Bishop to bed touched and nipped and lightly sucked at. Aidan whined loudly when Bishop pulled back, but the sound was quickly followed by soft moans as Bishop traced over every dip and curve of his chest and stomach with fingers and teeth and tongue, delivering soft bites, just hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin, to places where he'd have a pulse if he were human.

As Bishop swirled his tongue around Aidan's navel, Aidan tangled his hand in the blond's hair, trying to push him lower and direct the attention to his groin where blood was quickly pooling within him, making him ache with the need to be touched.

Bishop chuckled, taking the hint and deftly undoing the buttons of Aidan's jeans, freeing Aidan's erection and giving it a hungry lick around the head, able to sense the blood engorging it just below the skin. But he pulled away and started studying Aidan's thighs with his tongue, learning skin there like he'd be tested on it.

Aidan groaned when Bishop ignored his cock, but didn't try to fight him on it, letting Bishop worship him as he wished.

After Bishop was satisfied with his knowledge of most of the planes of Aidan's body, he pulled Aidan's hips up, shifting him so he could spread Aidan's legs and experimentally brush over his entrance.

A gasp echoed in the van, and Bishop took it as a good sign, pulling away again to quickly undress himself as Aidan watched, wide-eyed once more.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, have you? How long I've wanted this? For so long I could look, but I never imagined I could ever touch, not like this..." Bishop leaned in and kissed Aidan again, relishing the skin-to-skin contact for a moment before pulling away again and settling between Aidan's spread legs.

"I-I..." Aidan couldn't find words to overwhelmed with sensation and the new knowledge that Bishop had thought of him in this way.

The blond grabbed the arm of the least ensanguinated body, biting in and filling his mouth as he'd done so many times before. This time, however, he didn't swallow, but slipped two fingers into his own mouth, pulling them out slick and red, before pressing one into Aidan.

The younger vampire gasped again at the intrusion, but found himself relaxing around it as Bishop slowly worked it in and out as they kissed, the blood flowing from Bishop's mouth into his for a moment before Bishop started kissing down his chest, letting the remaining blood pool against his skin there.

After a moment, Bishop slipped the second finger in, working Aidan open slowly, allowing him to adjust before stretching him further or pushing deeper. A few moments after that he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Aidan, and swiped them through the blood on Aidan's chest, slicking a third finger before pushing them back into him.

It seemed to Aidan that Bishop was going tortuously slow, but he loved every second of it, begging for more between moans and heavy breaths.

Finally, Bishop relented, pulling his fingers out again and running his hand through the blood on Aidan's chest, smearing it over his hand and all the way down Aidan's stomach before spreading it over his own cock.

"You are perfection, Aidan," he purred, pushing into Aidan slowly. "My warrior should be in a museum, such a fucking work of art."

Aidan moaned softly again, leaning back against the door of the van and just taking the gentle rolls of his maker's hips, pushing a little deeper each time as Bishop lost his composure, dropping the words of praise in exchange for moans. Once Bishop was burying himself as deep as he could within him, Aidan attempted to wrap a hand around his own aching cock, only to have his hand batted away with a hiss. Before he could even whine, Bishop wrapped his own hand around it, stroking it slowly. He was already so close to coming, and his maker could tell.

Wanting it to last longer, Bishop stopped stroking Aidan, holding the base of Aidan's cock tightly as he continued driving into him, fast and hard, his own moans becoming more guttural and animalistic with each thrust.

All too soon, Bishop brought himself to a release that he'd been waiting for for such a long time. It was only then he let go of the base of Aidan's cock and resumed stroking him. Two pulls was all it took for Aidan to spill white over Bishop's hand with a sound between a moan and a whine and a sob.

Aidan felt himself be pulled against his maker, resting against him as he came down from his orgasm and the blood high, feeling dazed and empty as Bishop slipped out of him. But it didn't matter, not at that moment as he breathed deeply and slowly against Bishop's neck and heard "Beautiful." whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires have anti-coagulant spit and no one can prove otherwise.  
> Also: Michelle and Paula deserve all the blame for this.


End file.
